Mundos Cruzados
by HARZ X
Summary: en esta historia no cuenta lo que paso en eso 2 meses después de los acontecimientos del Anime BRS. que pasara su un día te consigues a tu otro yo en el mundo humano, mato y compañía descubrirá lo difícil y divertido tener sus otro yo en el mundo humano, pero eso la cosas se pondrán fuerte cuando nuevos y viejos enemigos venga a destrozar todo. que hará para detenerlo verlo si.
1. Chapter 1

**Mundos Cruzados**

_**capitulo 1 el comienzo de los problemas**_

* * *

El siguiente fic, son los sucesos suceden 2 meses después de los acontecimientos del Anime Black Rock Shooter.

* * *

todo lo que ven aquí no es mio todo les corresponde a sus correspondiente personas huke, Elder Caster y a las demás personas

* * *

nota esta historia no es mía solo la subo para que la vea y cuente sus opiniones si el dueño ve esto por favor no enojarse si usted quiere que la quite lo haré, solo la subo para su ayuda por favor no molestarse. T^T disculpe las molestia

nombre del verdadero autor es Elder Caster

* * *

los que este interesado ver la pagina llamada alter dz y ponerle black rock shooter en el buscado de google. por favor ver la historia solo llego a 5 capítulos T^T y aun faltaba. T^T

* * *

En un mundo alterno al nuestro, una chica sentada en un cañón antiguo pensado, lo que ha pasado tiempo después de las batalla contra una chica (casi) idéntica a ella.

-que demonios está pasando en este mundo, no habido actividad de Black Gold Saw, Chariot está enfrentando a Strength por el poder del reino delcubo pero no he visto a Dead Master por ningún lugar, es más ni está en su reino de muerte-Dijo la chica

Pero aparece una chica de pelo largo con cuernos rojos y un estilo de armadura de color rojo.

* * *

-Parece que nuestras chicas han estado ocupadas y los sentimientos han llegado a nosotras además temo lo peor Black Rock Shooter-Dijo la chica

-Que quieres decir con eso Black Gold Saw-Dijo BRS

-Un choque en nuestros mundos nosotras no existiremos en este mundo sino en el mundo humano-Dijo BGS

Derrápense una luz sega a ambas chicas y a las otras en los otros reinos

Mientras que el mundo humano un grupo de amigas están caminadas para la escuela todas con una pulsera que las identifica por un color:  
Azul, Rojo, Rosa y Naranja.

* * *

-ja en serio Kagari te quedaron las galletas muy dulces-dijo Mato  
-No te burles Mato, Yomi y mis padres las comieron y les dejo la boca muy empalagosa-Dijo Kagari  
-No me lo recuerdes-Dijo yomi con una mirada de asco y poniendo su mano en su pansa  
-Alguien vio anoche en las noticias-Dijo Kagari  
-que-dijeron todas  
-una estrella brillo demasiado que ilumino toda la ciudad por 2 minutos-dijo Kagari  
-no pero seguramente saya le interesaría eso-dijo Yuu  
-Buena idea vamos-dijo mato.

* * *

Mientras que en la oficina de la psicóloga, Saya estaba a punto de prepararse un café pero ve hay 5 tazas fuera y la máquina del café ya no tenía nada de café cuando se dio la vuelta para preparar agua ve a BGS en frente a frente, además vio a BRS, DM, Chairot y STG  
-Eh Que demonios pasa aquí-Dijo Saya  
Mato y las demás llegaron y vieron a sus contra partes del mundo alterno  
-eh que hace Black Rock Shooter aquí-Grito Mato  
-tanto tiempo sin vernos-Dijo BRS  
Así que Saya, Mato, Yomi, Kagari, Yuu, BGS, BRS, DM, Chairot y STG sentadas frente a frente cada quien viendo sus contrapartes y cada una pensaba de la otra.  
-En serio ella es mi contra-parte-Dijo en su mente BGS  
-porque tuve que cortarme el cabello-Dijo en su mente saya  
-No han crecido nada (refiriéndose a los pechos de BRS)-dijo en su mente mato  
-eh tampoco tiene pecho- Dijo en su mente BRS  
Yomi y Dead master vieron como Mato y BRS estaban llorando  
Kagari y Chairot estaban comiendo galletas pero por obvias razones tenían mucha azúcar  
Yuu y Strength volvieron a encontrarse que se dieron un abraso  
-y que aremos-dijo Mato  
-lo primero es llevarlas a nuestras casas cada quien con su contra-parte -dijo Saya  
-Si mi madre o mi hermano ven a BRS les darían un infarto-dijo Mato

-.- brs puso una expresión de incredulidad (si esa no es entonce no se)

-Seria una buena forma para irse de fuga-Dijo Yomi  
-buena idea salvo que se darían cuanta por los ojos, el tono de piel y las cosas extras-dijo DM  
-No es cierto miren-Dijo strength

* * *

Sthength sus manos metálicos desaparecieron y fueron remplazados por brazos normales y los ojos se volvieron de color normal no tan brillosos  
-Ven- Dijo Strength.

Así que BRS su tono de piel se volvió idéntico al de mato y sus ojos no son tan brilloso, BGS su armadura, su manos de demonio y sus cuernos desaparecieron e igual sus ojos dejaron de brillar, chairot sus manos, su corona y sus ruedas desaparecieron mientras que DM Tono de piel, alas, cuernos y manos desaparecieron.

* * *

Saya le dijo a maestro de Mato, Yomi, Kagari y Yuu tenían que irse porque se sentían mal y así se las llevaron a sus contrapartes a las casas de cada una de ellas e idear como regresarlas al mundo alterno.

Pero Dead master ve a Mato muy linda y se sonroja mucho

* * *

muchas gracias por ver y leer esta gran historia, ahora a dormir o hacer otra cosas DX ademas estoy aun ocupado haciendo distintas cosas, entre ella jugar y recuperar mis cosas de need for speed world, que por alguna extraña razón me borro todo lo que tenia y ahora estoy comenzado desde zero y eso que iba ya por el sesenta = o hasta el 6o ahora a correr y ganar mis cosas y recuperar todo DX ademas, en la pagina de deviantart ya eh subido unas cuanta imágenes de unas cosa si están interesado verla si alli me llamo, eurxhumbertox ... por favor ver mis cosa y decirme si

disculpen las molestias DX T^T

atentamente harx

T^T

por favor comentar, no acepto insultos no groserías a hacia mi. y por favor que sea comentario constructivos. y inspirativos, también puede ayudar dándome consejo de escrituras o sugerencias de como narrar la historia.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Mundos Cruzados**

_**capitulo 1 el comienzo de los problemas parte 2 **_

* * *

hora mas tardes mato y sus amigas llevaron a su otros yo a sis casa y va asi :

Mato llevo a B SR a su casa por suerte no estaba su hermano ni su mama así que comenzó a buscar ropa para B SR saco ropa tras ropa hasta que encontró la indicada una playera negra con una estrella blanca, una pantalón corto y unos tenis converse negros.

Mientras que Yomi comenzó a busca ropa pero aparece su madre y se desmayó.  
-Eh mama estás jugando verdad-Dijo Yomi mientras se acerca a su madre  
-que hacemos, vamos a pasear por ahí Yomi-Dijo DM pero ve a yomi con unos ojos de me desilusionas-Tomare eso como un no.

En casa de Saya B GS está viendo que ponerse pero no encuentra nada, Saya insiste que se ponga su ropa pero B GS es muy terca pero encuentra algo que Saya se pone muy roja  
-y cuando te piensas poner esto-dijo B GS mientras saca una caja que dice "en caso pasar la noche asolas con Yuu o Kohata"  
-Eh deja eso si no le diré a B RS que la única razón que la atacas es porque la quieres llevártela a la cama no es así-Dijo saya con una taza de café en la mano  
-ninguna le dirá el secreto de la otra-Dijo B GS  
-Estoy de acuerdo-dijo Saya.

En casa de Kagari está jugando con Chairot y sus padres bueno quedaron sorprendidos  
Y encunado Yuu y STG decidieron hacer el papel de las hermanas gemelas.

Al día siguiente mientras que Mato se ponía en su lugar saludo a Yomi pero recibió una sorpresa  
-Hola, Mato-chan-Dijo DM vestida como Yomi  
-eh Dead mas..- no pudo terminar porque Kagari y Yuu le taparon la boca.

-después de un rato todo estaba en clase y dm se queda muy spredida por todo despues de un rato mato y las demas toman asiento y cuando la maestra entra le dice a todos esto :

-muy bien todos y recibiremos una nueva alumna viene desde Okinawa-dijo la maestra  
Y aparece una chica muy rara  
-bien ella se llama Hanazno Riuka asi que por favor sean amables con ella-Dijo la maestra  
-no me cae bien su otra ella también logro cruzar-Dijo DM  
-eh-Dijo Mato  
-Creíste que éramos las únicas-dijo DM  
La chica fija sus ojos directamente en Dm y se moja los labios.

En la oficina de Saya  
-B GS ya deja de jugar con Kohata ella esta en trance porque su novio la dejo-dijo saya  
-Eh porque,... ya se porque esta asolas con ella-Dijo B GS

-Saya tenemos problemas-dijo DM  
-no vi nada-dijo mato tapándose los ojos

DM le explica a Saya y a las demás que había mas chicas en el mundo alterno y si es posible pueden ser mas peligrosa

En otra parte de la cuidad  
-ya llegue-dijo Rukia

bueno eso es todo mas tarde lo acomodare ahora a dormir un poco "bostezo" muy bien digame que opina y si se les ocurrer algo alguna ideas pues soy todo oídos ^^ pues mas tarde pongo mas...


End file.
